


Rebuilding

by ivanthesilent



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, fundywastaken, i finally figured out how to include nightmare, no beta we die like wilbur, sorry its short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanthesilent/pseuds/ivanthesilent
Summary: Fundy is left looking over his destroyed home, and gets approached by a familiar mask.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 305





	Rebuilding

Fundy sat on a hill in silence. He looked at the craters that once formed his home. The sun hadn’t come up yet, casting no light on the land. The podium, the buildings, all gone. There was little to be saved from the wreck. Eleven stacks of TNT, 3 withers. It was going to take a while to rebuild this place. Hopefully Tubbo can do a good job as president.

Fundy let out a sigh as he rested his head on his knee, his other leg hanging off the edge. Fundy’s jacket was torn, his armor to the side. Not a word had made it past his lips in a couple of hours. What was there to say anymore? Wilbur and Schlatt were dead, he was an orphan at this point. Philza appeared, but he doubted he would take him.

There was a shuffling behind him. Fundy didn’t need to look back to see who it was. The noise was soon right behind him. Fundy felt a hand gently set on his waist, it was shaking a bit. Fundy put his hand on it, holding it tight. He felt another on his waist, eventually feeling his hand move as his fiancé wrapped his arms around him. 

The mask made its home on Fundy’s neck, the jacket collar pushed down. Fundy looked back a bit, not turning his head. Out of the corner of his eye he could see his fiancé’s heels. His armor was gone as well, showing the damage done. Fundy could only imagine how the rest of him looked. 

Dream was still shaking. It wasn’t cold, it was actually pretty warm. He was shaking for another reason. Fundy leaned back into Dream lightly, his shaking seemed to get better. Fundy really didn’t know what to feel at this point. Philza killed Wilbur, Schlatt tried beating him with a bottle, Technoblade told Tommy that nothing good happens to heroes. At least he could focus on one thing now. And that was Dream.

“You probably want a divorce now, right?” Dream mumbled in a defeated tone. Fundy felt his heart break a bit hearing that. He really didn’t want to divorce him, but he did want him to at least do something for what he did. Fundy tilted his head back, pressing a kiss to Dream’s head.

“I’m not going to divorce you, but I do want you to help rebuild this place,” Fundy gestured to the blown-up L’Manburg. Dream lifted his head a bit to see the destruction, “Can you help with that, for me?”

“Yes,” Dream said immediately after Fundy finished. Fundy quietly laughed at his eagerness. He didn’t know why he did what he did, but at least he was willing to help fix it. Dream shifted slightly behind him, “I actually got you something. It was supposed to be a gift for our wedding, I was worried that you would call it off, so I brought it so you can have it anyway. If you do change your mind though, then I want to use this time now to give it to you.”

Fundy looked to his side as Dream brought out his gift. It was trident. It looked a bit different though. It had diamonds on the side and on the tips, gold outlining them. Fundy noticed it was enchanted with riptide and mending. Fundy smiled at the thing. Dream didn’t even have his own, and he got one for Fundy without even knowing if they were going to get married. 

Fundy suddenly felt Dream get up. Fundy went back to sitting up by himself, missing the feeling of his fiancé behind him. He held the gift close as he looked behind at Dream. Dream had tears all over his outfit, as well as some odd black marks on his skin. Fundy looked at the mask, which had the same thing on it. 

“I want to be a good person for you, Fundy. I just need to be alone for a while right now,” Dream said. He pulled out his axe and looked at it. Dream hesitated in dropping it, but the axe was discarded fast. Fundy watched as some of the corruption on the mask went away.

“I’ll be waiting,” Fundy said. The mask gained a familiar red tint, bringing a smile to Fundy’s face. Dream walked away, leaving the axe on the ground without a second thought. Fundy looked at the axe, Tubbo needs to look at that thing. He did say that it had its own energy similar to Dream’s. Fundy didn’t dare to touch it, Dream dropped it for a reason.

Fundy looked back at L’manburg, the sun finally showing up and shining light on his home. The fox looked at the obsidian flag. It was a nice flag, he would admit that, but it wasn’t his flag. Fundy pulled out his pickaxe as he jumped down the hill. Both of the fiancés leaving the axe to fix their mistakes done to L’Manburg.

**Author's Note:**

> yesterday hit me so hard i had to stop writing the original oneshot for today to write this because i needed to cope


End file.
